tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Galenos
Galenos ist ein Nebencharakter aus Tales of Eternia. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Über Galenos' Vergangenheit ist nicht viel bekannt. Von seiner Familie wird nichts erwähnt, allerdings stehen er und Meredy sich sehr nahe. Meredy ist seine Praktikantin, wohl aber auch sein Schützling, der ihm sehr viel bedeutet. Im Laufe seiner Forschungen erfand er das Elara Phone: ein unserem Telefon ähnelndes Gerät, das wörtliche Kommunikation über weite Strecken ermöglicht, jedoch nur in Luishka und Imen verbreitet ist. Er erschuf zudem den Craymel Express: ein Zug, der diverse Städte Celestias miteinander verbindet. Auch das Craymel Craft, ein Raumschiff zur Überbrückung des Distanz zwischen Inferia und Celestia, ist durch ihn produziert worden, sowie das Parasol, mit dem Meredy und Keele Zeibel dazu imstande sind, Greater Craymel in ihre Craymel-Käfige eintauchen zu lassen. Galenos scheint auch ein guter Freund von Shizel und ihrer Familie gewesen zu sein, weil diese bei ihm Zuflucht finden wollte, als sie von Birial verfolgt wurden. Allerdings unterlag auch er dem Irrglauben, dass es Balir gewesen war, der den Kataklysmus eingeleitet hatte. Tales of Eternia Galenos ist der erste Charakter, den man im Spielverlauf sieht: in der ersten Anime-Szene sucht er sein Craymel Craft auf, das soeben von Meredy bestiegen werden soll, und fragt sie, ob sie sich bereit fühlt für den Aufbruch. Er verabschiedet sie, als sie sich nach Inferia begibt. Erst viel später tritt Galenos wieder in Erscheinung: nachdem die Helden Celestia erreicht haben und in Imen vorerst Unterschlupf gefunden haben, telefoniert Meredy mit ihm über das Elara Phone und berichtet ihm davon, dass sie ihm ihre Freunde vorstellen will. Sie reisen dafür nach Luishka, das jedoch in Trümmer liegt. Sie treffen Galenos in dem einzigen noch ansatzweise intakten Gebäude auf und beginnen, ihn mit Fragen zu löchern. So wollen sie wissen, um was es sich überhaupt bei "Fibrill" handelt, doch da muss auch Galenos sie enttäuschen, denn es gibt kein inferianisches Äquivalent dafür, kann aber ehesten noch mit "Kraft" übersetzt werden. Als die Inferianer ihm erklären, dass sie in Nereid den Gott der Zerstörung sehen, meint Galenos, dass dies nicht so abwegig sei, weil Fibrill sowohl zur Schöpfung als auch zur Vernichtung genutzt werden kann. Untersuchen konnte er jedoch bisher nur Meredys Fibrill, weshalb ihm das von Reid Hershel, also jenes von Seyfert, gänzlich unbekannt ist. Galenos bittet Reid deshalb, dass er auch an ihm forschen darf, was Reid ihm zumindest für eine Nacht erlaubt. thumb|left|300px|Galenos im Anime-Prolog In Abwesenheit der Helden trifft Galenos auf Rassius Luine und erfährt von ihm von den Seyfert-Prüfungen, zu denen der Seyfert-Schlüssel ihn gesandt hat. Nach Ras' Tod ist es Galenos, der Reid von den Prüfungen erzählt, damit er erlernt, die Divine Aurora Artes zu nutzen. Nachdem Galenos ihm davon berichtet hat, bittet er die Helden, sie zur Shileska Freedom Army zu bringen, weil er dort von größerem Nutzen sein will. Galenos beruhigt Farah Oersted an Bord der Van Eltia, dass Ras sich für sie und die anderen geopfert habe, weil sie ihm beigebracht hätte, seinem eigenen Pfad zu folgen und keinem, der ihm von irgendwem vorgesagt wurde. Er lernte von ihr, ein Individuum zu sein, das auf eigenen Beinen stehen kann. In Tinnsia wird Galenos von Max und Ayla herzlich empfangen, als er erklärt, dass er ihnen mit seinem Wissen über Aurora Artes behilflich sein kann. Später erscheint Galenos bei der Craymel Cannon, die im Hof von Balirs Schloss errichtet wird. Dort wurde Ayla von Hyades zur Geisel genommen und Roen Lamoa ist anwesend. Galenos kommt wegen ihm, weil er Roen von Ras die Nachricht überbringen sollte: "Ultus Veigh is entrusted to you." Schließlich bittet Galenos die Helden, ihn zum Seyfert Observatory zu bringen. Dort finden er und Keele Zeibel heraus, dass der Grand Fall kurz bevor steht und nicht mehr gestoppt werden kann, wenn er einen kritischen Punkt erreicht hat. Was bei der Zerstörung des Kerns vom Seyfert-Ring mit Galenos geschieht, der sich ebenfalls in der Orbus-Barriere befindet, ist nicht bekannt. Eventuell wird er, wie die Helden auch, nach Celestia oder Inferia geschleudert; vielleicht stirbt er aber auch. Wissenswertes *Im animierten Prolog von Tales of Eternia scheint es, als hätte Galenos vergleichsweise helle Haut. Charakterliste en:Galenos Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Eternia Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Eternia